unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser
Bowser is a weird creature, and Nobody knows what exactly he is. He is currently one of the greatest villains of all time, appearing in many Mario shames, being king of North Hyrule, and is considered one of the most powerful beings in existence. His ultimate goal is to destroy humanity and eats Children but he can never do it for some reason. He is also the greatest Nazis. History Early Life Nobody knows when Bowser was born, who his parents were, or where he came from. All we know is that he has existed for trillions of years. Bowser spent the first trillion years of his life trying to figure this out he wanted to invade . However, he eventually decided it was awesome that he was eating and killing people and he was the ruler of all of the bad guys and his nemises was Len and Justin. During 999999999999 BC, Bowser made the first scientific advancement the world had ever seen. He had created a koopa. This koopa is known as Dry Bones, as he is a skeleton today. Dry Bones proved to Bowser it is easy to make an army. He moved to Earth, and set up here. Gaining Power and Hyrulian Civil War Bowser eventually sat back and watched as the humans slowly became more and more advanced. Eventually, the Mushroom Kingdom was formed directly east of Bowser's HQ. Coincidentally, the very same day, Hyrule was set up directly south of Bowser's HQ. Shortly afterwards, Squadala Man and Bowser meet. The two discuss their plans, and Squadala Man gathers the Squadala Empire, but Bowser is in charge because Squadala Man wants to live. Bowser then became King of the Koopas, and Bowser's Castleis created. .]] As he was gaining power, Bowser decided he needed more land. He went to Hyrule Castle, and asked King Harkinian if he could have Hyrule. The King spit in Bowser's face, so Bowser made Squadala Man conquer Hyrule. This resulted in Bowser's new territory East Hyrule. Bowser decided he wanted his face on this destruction, so he sent the koopa troopas into what is now North Hyrule. Meeting Mario Bowser spent the next several hundred years overseeing the Hyrulian Civil War. Eventually, the war ended, so Bowser sent an army to bomb Mushroom Kingdom. He kidnapped the leader, Princess Peach, and held her captive. Mario saved her, and this started the long-time rivalry between Bowser and Mario. Teletubby invasion Being the evil people they are, the Teletubbies wanted to kill Bowser and take over his castle , using the Teletubby Army. They were doing a decent job, but then bowser became Eviler Bowser and took out the army, before becoming Super Eviler Bowser and taking down the Teletubby Death Star. Bowser was impressed by how deadly and evil they were though, and they later became allies. Today These days, Bowser lives in his castle with his kids, plotting with his allies ways to destroy good guys and enslave humanity. Personality Bowser, like all turtle things, is a weirdo. He enjoys calling people "Mario", and then killing them. That's about all he does. When he sees the REAL Mario, he called him Luigi. Nobody knows why. Probably because it makes him feel secure. Anyways, Bowser has no manners, as he is too busy melting people to learn manners. Powers It is very obvious that Bowser is a large turtle/dino/dragon that can breath fireballs and throw hammers and use evil magic. Fireballs are balls made of fire. Bowser is also very fat, and can use this to crash his enemies. When he is given a Magnum, he will shoot everyone in the room, showing he is good with guns. He also has great penmanship. He can also turn into Eviler Bowser or Super Eviler Bowser. Sub-pages *Plans *Gallery *Quotes Category:Guys Category:Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fat people Category:Black Army Elite Category:Creatures Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Category:Monsters Category:Nazis Category:Haters Category:Swordsmen Category:Guys who have money Category:Brawl of the Consoles Member Category:Animals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Turtles Category:Dragons Category:Magical beings Category:Epics Category:Killers Category:Rulers Category:Bosses